


Good Deed for the Day

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ordinary get together at Cat's beach house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Deed for the Day

Cat leans back against Kara’s chest, the younger woman’s arms holding her close, “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

Kara chuckles, “You love it.” For several moments the two of them quietly observe the group of people gathered on Cat’s private beach then Kara sighs, “One day, would it kill them to be -” she cuts herself off, end of her sentence forgotten as her sister pulls her aunt into a kiss, “What the hell?”

“Well, well, Snarky Danvers does have it in her.”

The younger woman doesn’t hear her fiancee’s statement as she’s already made her way across the beach, “What the hell, Alex?”

Turning to face her sister, Alex’s eyes have grown comically wide, “Oh, um, Kara.”

An amused smirk resides on Astra’s lips, “Something the matter, little one?”

Kara stares between her aunt and sister, “She kissed you.”

“Yes,” Astra says with a chuckle, “and I was quite enjoying it before you interrupted.”

“But -”

“Nothing,” Cat says, having appeared at Kara’s elbow, “leave Snarky Danvers and General Sass alone, our son wants to build a sand castle,” she says pulling Kara away. Glancing over her shoulder she smiles slightly when she sees Astra pull Alex back into her arms and into a new kiss, she’s done her good deed for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lexstra prompt: Alex making a move on Astra and Kara freaking out


End file.
